Half Awake, Half Alive
by fire within blue eyes
Summary: My 3rd AXS fanfic: Seras is heart broken when Alucard finds out she loves him but he turns her down , In her anger and sadness she run's away and it's up to Alucard to find her and tell her the TRUTH Rated T but   may go up...PLZ reveiw! chapter 9 up !
1. too cruel

**Yes it's me again here with my 3****rd**** hellsing fanfic and my last for a while cuz I am getting nightmares about Incognito dancing with Alucard O_o **

**Enjoy guyz **

**I do not own hellsing (disclaimer) **

Half awake, half alive 

The moon, how strangely haunting her light was, it shone with all the grace of heaven yet glowed like the eyes of the devil. It was high in the sky and the hellsing origination stood in its shadow, the night had been the same as any other for a blondie haired draculina, seras Victoria had returned from a mission involving a small village infested with ghouls, she jumped out of the back of the van, her harkonnen held steady in her arms and her blue uniform stained with blood, she waved goodnight to her comrades and walked inside the building. She passed the armoury and placed her rather large gun into a room which was kept locked when not in use. She walked with her hands on her head and let her thoughts wander

"_same thing as last week, you would think after the incognito thingy they would die out by now, oh well it's something to do I guess" _The young vampire opened the door to her chamber and as she expected a pack of donor blood was waiting for her, she rolled her eyes but ripped of the tip and drank the chilled liquid. She felt her wounds heal and her blood lust kept at bay, she peeled her clothes of and stepped in to her shower as she flicked the handle all of her worries had come back to haunt her _"humm I wonder if master knows, I mean he can read my mind although I have been trying really hard to keep him out, I hope he has not found out I want to tell him myself...when I get the courage to" _ Seras felt her heart ache at the thought of telling her master that she loved him, she washed her hair with a bottle of shampoo and flicked the handle again and she wrapped herself up in a fluffy blue towel. Seras pulled a red sweater over her head and did up the buttons on her black jeans.

"How the hell will I be able to tell him?" she asked herself helplessly, she clenched her fist

"I think I will go moon gazing for a while, that always helps me clear my head" She grabbed her shoes and yanked them on as she made her way to the roof.

_Rooftops _

The young draculina stepped out onto the roof, the moon reflected in her crimson eyes that gave away her vampirism, she had taken no more than a few steps when she saw a flash of red in the corner of her eye , she swallowed

"M...master!" she was correct the vampire king was sanding not too far from her , his wild black mane moved in the breeze , his hat covered his eyes , only his sadistic smile could be seen. Seras shuffled closer to his side

"G...good evening master" she spoke sheepishly, the ancient vampire tiled his head to face his loyal fledgling

"Good evening, police girl" seras gave a small smile before turning to the face the moon again, and she soon felt her cheeks burn

"Something bothering you?" her words made her jump

"...n...no master, I was just lost in thought" she lied , there was definitely something on her mind , and even Alucard struggled to work out what it was, he was impressed by how well she was keeping him out of her mind

"You are hiding something from me" seras felt her eyes widen _"shit! Does he know?" _ She thought feeling her palms become sweaty

"Police girl, if you have something to tell me then just say it"

"Master?"

"You have never kept walls around your mind before, so what is wrong?" his voice had become a light growl making the young fledgling bite her lip

"Master they really is no..." Alucard grabbed her by the scuff of her neck causing her eyes to meet his,

"I gave you a chance to tell me what is wrong, so you have pushed me to force through your mind" seras winced

"Master please don't!" Alucard grinned at her, making her heart do cart wheels , she felt something push past the walls of her mind , she tried to bring them back up but it was too late, he had seen it, her feelings , her thoughts about him, he released his hold allowing her to fall to the ground in a heap. She was infuriated with him

"Master how dare you do that, you have no right to look through my mind like that!" she yelled with tears forming in her eyes

"Seras, I am sorry but I can never return the feelings you have for me" seras felt like he had shot her with his jackal, no words could describe how much it hurt, she sat lifeless and numb

"I am your master and you are my fledgling, I never intended it to go any further and I never will" he spoke his face covered by the shadow made by his bright red hat, seras was frozen unable to speak or move, she only stared at him completely motionless

"Police girl don't get distracted from what has happened here tonight , I don't want my master upset because you could not focus" that was it , seras snapped blood rushed to her face her sadness replaced with anger

"You basted! Have you no heart at all it would have been a little better if you could have at least let me down gently but oh no, that's not the style of the "great vampire Alucard", why do you always have to treat me like I am just a piece of dirt on your shoe!"

"Police girl, if you bare your fangs at your master again I will not be able to control my temper" seras felt like shooting him, but cleared her voice and tried to calm herself down

"Can you please tell me why?"

"Because, police girl why would I?" seras wanted to cry, just to cry until her eyes were gone, but her eyes became dark and her voice steady

"Is that all you have to say"

"Is there anything you want me to say?" seras looked at him her eyes clashing with his

"Master...I" she looked down at her feet, her mouth refused to move, her master came close and placed his hand on her head , ruffling her hair slightly

"Seras" he replied, he left his hand there for a few more moments, before he dissolved into the night. The vampire girl stood still, it was the few blissful moments before realty smothered her, and when it did she ran, she ran passed Walter, she ran past Integra's office and she sprinted past Alucard's room, she burst the door open to hers and slammed it shut, she lunged at her coffin bed and buried her head in her pillow her blood tears soaked the once white sheets which had now been stained red

"Too cruel...he was too cruel"

**Omg poor seras! Alucard can be a right *&$# when he wants to I know I have not completed my other AxS story yet but the idea for this one popped into my head and...here I am don't worry I can handle two at a time XD **

**HINT: what will happen now that seras's feelings are exposed, will she stay or will she go?**

**You have to keep reading to find out (evil grin) next chappie coming soon: D **

**PLESASE REVEIW! **


	2. The order

**Hello again! Next chappie here enjoy!**

**Rated T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hellsing! **

Half awake, half alive 

"_Just keep running seras, just keep running" _Seras thought to herself, attempting to calm her heart which was pounding in her chest. The events of last night had convinced her that she could no longer stay at Hellsing, she knew they would hunt her down and most likely kill her but she would rather welcome death then go back. The draculina had spent the entire night planning her escape, she decided to travel by day as long as her body was completely covered in clothing, she made sure to take a few blood backs and stored them away in a cool backpack. She had now been running for at least three hours and had no clue where she was.

"Why the hell did I not just take a bloody map!" she scowled at herself, she noticed that she was entering a forest and she paused to catch her breath

"vampire or not I still need to time to breathe" she huffed , she stretched her limbs and shook her legs, the forest was quite gloomy despite it the fact it was day time , the long tress and their snake like branches blocked out most of the sunlight, only allowing small beams to pass through. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a chilled bag of O+ blood

"yuck, I wish I looked to see what bags I took" she spoke as she ripped of the tip and began to suck, the combination of plastic and blood boosted her energy and she felt ready to move on, but before she stated to sprint off she spotted a sign post, the paint was chipped and the wood had been eroded by the weather, she could just make out the words

"Welcome to Parsonage wood, Please do not litter" Seras glanced down at the pathway that was next to the sign post, she then felt her stomach jump

"Hang on...parsonage wood?" she rattled her brain to seek were the memory of the name was stored

"I...have been here before"

_Flashback _

"_Daddy! Wait for me" The little seras called as she chased after her farther, he twirled around and opened his arms so that his little girl could jump into them _

"_Hey, being slow are we!" he teased as he tickled her chin making her squirm _

"_I found a fairy!" The farther dropped his mouth, playing along with her game _

"_Did you! Where is it?"He let her feet touch the ground and held her small hand as she dragged him to a small grey rock, he smiled at what she found  
_

"_Seras that is a ladybug" the little girl pouted _

"_No its not" he ruffled her hair _

"_Ok then it is" she smiled and turned to observe her finding, he knelt down beside her _

"_Daddy, are fairies like angels?" _

"_Yes I suppose they are" _

"_Mummy is a angle right?" he looked into her innocent eyes, perfect clones of his departed wife's_

"_Yes mummy is an angle" _

_End of flashback _

Seras knelt down to the same rock which she had spotted her "fairy" years ago, two blood tears splashed onto the cold, grey stone and she swept her fingers along the surface

"Daddy" her words went on unheard in the empty forest, she sprinted off her tears created red ribbons which flowed behind her.

_Back at hellsing _

"Come in" the ice queen ordered after a knock outside her office door

"I have brought you your morning tea Sir" The elderly butler spoke as he placed the silver tray on the edge of her desk, the fresh sunlight reflected the light back into her cold, blue eyes and made her frown

"Bad night sleep?" he enquired seeing the irritation in his employers face, she leaned back into her leather chair

"I could not help feeling that something was not right when I woke up" Walter nodded as he poured her tea into a china cup

"Perhaps you have had a strange dream?" he suggested handing her the cup, she sipped the hot brew the warm feeling melted her dry throat

"No, something else" She spoke again placing the cup down on her wooden desk, she stood and turned to face her window

"Is there anything I can get you Sir?"

"No thank you Walter, that will be all for now" He bowed slightly before leaving her alone to deal with her wondering mind.

"what the devil could it be?" she pinched the bride on her noise and closed her eyes _"something troubling you my master?"_ her eyes flicked open at the sound of her servants distantant voice

"Speaking of the devil" she mused

"Keep your head out of mine" she snapped back, Alucard's deep chuckle filled her head _"I was only asking out of concern, master" _

"You should be asleep!" she growled sitting back down at her desk, and began flicking through her large amounts of paper work _ "very well master" _he sent back and she felt his presence leave her mind

"Now then..." her words were interrupted by an urgent knock at her door

"Come in!" she growled from being interrupted from her work

"Sir Integra! Miss Victoria is missing!" Walter spoke and waited from her response, she shot up from her desk and called to her servant

"Alucard! Wake up!" She yelled as she stormed down to the chambers followed by Walter who explained what he found

"I was about to put her blood on the table when I saw she had left her uniform on her bed and all of her belongings gone, there was also this note" The iron maiden snatched the scrap paper away from his hand and read it out loud

"I made this choice by my own free will, this is what you told me master so now I choose to leave by my free will, please forgive me, seras" She scrunched up the paper in her hand and burst through the door to seras room, her butler was correct, her uniform was laid out neatly on her bed, and everything she brought to hellsing was gone. She felt Alucard phase through the room with a look of annoyance on his face

"I don't care If you are tried, what is the meaning of this!" It took him three seconds to discover what was wrong, his fledgling had runaway and having a very violent temper he threw the table across the room and it smashed against the opposite wall.

"Having a temper tantrum will not help the situation Alucard!" his master hissed, but it had very little effect on him, he was infuriated with his fledgling and his eyes gave away his anger

"So she has ran away from me then?" he chucked darkly his words made Integra raise her eye brows

"So you had something to do with this?" The ancient vampire lowered his head, so that his eyes clashed with his masters

"I had everything to do with it" he spoke his words made her grit her teeth

"Alucard what did you do!" she ordered, he took a step closer to his master with his chessire cat grin spread across his face

"The police girl has developed feelings for me" Integra felt her eyes widen

"...she loves you?" He grinned

"So she said" She nodded

"And I presume she told you last night?"

"She refused to tell me and I forced through her mind" He answered, his words almost sounded regretful

"And what did you tell her?" her question hung around the room, his answer was very important to the whole Hellsing origination

"I told her that I could never return her feelings, but perhaps I was a little too harsh" his grin faded into a frown, he was the reason she had left and it made him grow angry again

"Alucard, you have lived for a very, very long time and yet you still know nothing about women, your actions have caused one of our best members to run way, I am not happy" Walter rubbed the back of his neck

"Poor Miss Victoria, I hope she is not too heartbroken" Alucard growled lightly at his words but was stopped by Integra cold gaze

"Alucard, I want you to go and find her, bring her back and tell her the truth" Alucard raised his eye brow

"Truth, master?" She held out the scrap paper, he took it and his grin widened at the words which were scribbled in navy blue ink and he laughed

"Yes, master"

**Hope you like it ^^ Sorry if it was a little short I will make the next one a bit longer **

**PLEASE REVEW! Hit that button! **


	3. Vampire vs human

**Ok next chappie here **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing **

**Rated T **

**Enjoy guyz! X) **

Half awake, half alive 

The thunder roared through the night and the bright strikes of lightning lit up the sky above, seras was exhausted from running and staying up through a whole day, she had given up on trying to find her way out of the forest.

"shit I am lost, and my legs feel like lead!" she leaned next to a tree and allowed her legs to cave in, the ground was wet and soggy, she groaned when she felt her bottom become wet and she started to shiver. She rubbed her eyes and yawned

"So tried" she removed her back pack and pulled back the zip, but to her horror all of the remaining blood bags were missing

"What! But I packed three, were are the others?" she spoke helplessly, she turned the bag over and discovered that they had slipped through a large hole

"Bugger!"She banged her head against the tree, angry at herself for being so careless

"This means...I will have to hunt" she felt her eyes sting with blood tears

"But I am not ready to" she hugged her knees, it had began to rain and her clothes were completely soaked and her shoes muddy, a few minutes passed by when she heard a noise that made her ears twitch, she stood up in alarm and narrowed her eyes to see into the darkness that surrounded her, her eyes lit up and she could see very clearly

"Hello?" she called out to looked like a man, he started at her his eyes seemed to glow

"...vampire?" she asked herself but before she could call out again the man started to sprint towards her and very soon had her by the throat,

"Put me down!" she choked but the man's grip tightened and the young draculina felt her blood boil

"Let me go!" she hissed, she searched his face, his eyes were completely white, no colour at all. His mouth drooled and small sharp fangs were visible from his black gums, his skin was leathery and smelled like rotting fish, she had no idea what he was but she knew that if she did nothing she may become his dinner, her eyes flared up and she grabbed the arm that held her throat, in one quick swift movement she snapped it causing the creature to howl in agony, she fell to the ground and swept her leg sideways so that she knocked him of his feet. Seras moved behind his head and wrapped her arms around his neck, she heard the creature yelp once more before she removed half of its skill, and she then peered over her victim

"What the hell was that!"

"It looks like a ghoul, but ghouls turn to dust and there is no way a ghoul could have been able to sprint like that" she poked the remaining half of its head

"Humm I wonder if..." she tore away the clothing around its neck and traced her fingers along the reptile like skin, her fangs started to tingle and her mouth became dry. She leaned in, close enough to bite

"Well at least you were already dead" she mused and opened her mouth to bite down when she felt something pierce through her thigh, she gritted her teeth in pain and looked down at her wound. A silver arrow was sticking out of her flesh, she hissed as she yanked it out she threw the weapon against the tree and stood around to find her hunter. Her eyes locked together with a pair of bright green, she made out a figure of a women her clothes appeared to be a long blue dress, with two slits down each side so that her legs were visible, her hair was curly and coloured a deep caramel, seras felt her fangs grow longer at the over powering smell of virgin blood.

"Vampire feeding off vampire, typical" she spoke as she drew back her bow and arrow the light of the blessed silver was reflected into her emerald eyes, her arrow cut through the air like the lighting that still lit up the sky but lucky seras saw it this time and dodged it, The women growled at her miss and fried three more shots, two missed and the other sliced a few layers of seras skin on her arm, she clutched it with her other

"...cow" she muttered, the women gave her a smug look

"Don't worry at least you tried" she drew back her bow and arrow again, but seras reacted quickly. She hurtled towards the arch women and head butted her, causing her to fly backwards her spine collided with a tree

"Why you little bitch!" she yelled back, seras was losing her temper

"Look I have had a really bad day, so right now I am not the right vampire you want to piss off" she snapped but the women just smiled

"You're not like the rest, there is no way I am letting you live!" she jumped up and fried three blessed arrows which all hit their target. Seras cried out in pain, the arrows burned more than farther Andersons blades, her knees buckled and she fell the women laughed mockingly , she lifted her boot and stamped on seras torso pushing the arrows in deeper

"Ah!" seras yelped

"Is that it? What a shame I was hoping you would be a little more entertaining" the women sighed, seras felt her body cry out for blood _"dam it! If only I could have just one drop of blood" _seras thought trying to think of a way to escape the women's hold, she then noticed that her leg was still free, without thinking she kicked the women's stomach so that she bent over in pain, seras took the opportunity to snap at her neck, she heard the women curse as seras sank her fangs into her flesh the hot virgin blood soothed her head and healed her wounds, before she drank her dry she pulled away , licking her lips. The women clutched her neck

"You fucking bitch! How dare you drink my blood!" she roared, the draculina rolled her eyes

"I could have drained you, but I did not so please just run along before I loos control" seras warned. The women ignored her warnings and continued to shoot, seras knew if she did not stop her vampire nature would kick in and she would kill the girl

"Please stop! I don't want to kill you!" she pleaded

"Ha! Like I would believe that!" she snapped back as seras dodged her arrows, seras felt her fangs tingle yearning for the taste of her blood

"Shit!" seras looked at the women, she had ran out of arrows the women looked up at seras in alarm and grabbed a small silver cross from her neck

"Don't came any closer!" seras gave her a gentle look

"I am not trying to kill you, just tell me how to get out of the forest and I will go" the women looked unsure

"I...I don't believe you!"

"Well I do" both females span round to find a very tall man half of his face was covered by his long black hood, he was holding a long silver sword but it had a red leather handle

"Navia, who is this? Seras looked back at the women assuming that was her name

"I was just about to kill her"

"Well don't I want to bring her back with us" Navia gave a look of protest but was silenced by the man's hand signal

"come here" seras shuffled away from the man , she wanted to get further away from hellsing, not closer , but the man caught up with her and placed his hand on her fore head, seras caught a glimpse of his smile before she black out

"Vampire..." she gasped

**Hope you enjoyed it sorry if you don't like it when ppl introduce new characters into the story but I can't help myself XD **

**Please review! T_T Plzzzzzz! **

**Next chappie coming soon! **


	4. prisoner

**Ok, sorry it took so long I have been very busy with the whole moving house thingy . **

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing **

Half awake, half alive 

Her scent hovered in the crisp, cold night. Alucard had obeyed his master's orders to go and seek his runaway fledgling, he had been travelling with a crew of hellsing squad team members for two days. His coffin was kept in a separate car so that in the long hours of the day, he had a suitable place to sleep. As they had been driving on he could feel her presence and he stopped the cars so that he could inhale her scent. The red covered vampire breathed in deeply, his lugs filled with air which was tainted with her perfume. He grinned at his fledgling disability to cover her tracks, easy prey was always entertaining for him.

"Alucard, are you sure she went this way?" A man asked wearing the hellsing uniform and holding his gun tightly. The no life king looked over his shoulder and gave him a devilish grin

The man nodded at his hint and gestured to his men to get back in the car, before he went to join them he turned to the vampire

"Are you coming?" Alucard started to walk into the shadows created by the moons haunting light

"I think I will walk, it's such a lovely night" he faded into the darkness and the man smiled to himself

"Well, he is a vampire after all" After he spoke he jumped into the back of the van and followed the path that the vampire king had set.

_Mean while_

Seras flicked opened her eyes, it took her a few seconds to recall the past events and when it did panic took over her and she struggled to move. Her wrists were bound by her sides, she looked around her, complete darkness. Usually the darkness would not bother her but on this occasion it petrified her, she arched her back trying to break the bonds she felt them stretch and they snapped. Using all her strength she broke through the barrier above her head like a bear breaking through ice, she scanned her surroundings she was in a small square room the walls were plan and the only decoration was a small silver cross hocked on a nail. Seras pulled herself out of the broken coffin and wiped away the shards of wood.

"Were the hell am I?"

"Safe" a voice answered behind her, she span round to find a tall fiery haired man looking at her, seras tensed her arms

"Who the hell are you!" the man chuckled lightly

"My name is red" seras raised her eye brow

"Hump and I am pink, were the hell am I?" the man took a step closer and she took two back

"No need to be afraid, I am not gonna hurt you" seras kept her distance

"Answer me!" she ordered, the man sighed

"You're are safe" he spoke avoiding her questions but it angered her more

"If you don't tell me I WI..."

"You'll what?" he cut off her words, seras took in a sharp breath as she caught a glimpse of white fangs

"You're a ..."

"Like you" seras closed her mouth

"I hope you are feeling better after you're snooze...but I see that we will have to get you a new coffin" he spoke looking at the shattered remains , the draculina felt her cheeks burn

"S...Sorry but"

"It's alright, miss...?"

"Oh my name is s..." she stopped thinking it would be best to give him a false name

"Lottie...Lottie Elwood" Red nodded falling for the name

"Nice to meet you" seras rubbed her head

"Look, I really can't stay I have to go...somewhere"

"Sorry but I can't let you leave" seras felt her eyes grow in alarm

"What?"

"You see right now you are in an underground bunker and I had to knock you out so that we could take you here" seras could not believe her ears

"But...you can't just keep me here!" Red bit his lip

"I am sorry Lottie but if I let you leave, our organisation could be in trouble"

"Organisation?"

"Yes, you see me and Navia hunt down and kill and undead monsters like the one you sae last night"

"Navia?"

"Yes she is the women who tried to kill you...sorry about that by the way" seras smiled

"Don't worry...but she is a human"

"Yes but she is still a good hunter" he said with a grin of pride spread across his face. Seras slumped down on the floor, her mind boggled by his words.

"How long am I supposed to stay here?"

"Well, we will discuss that later...ah I hope you're hungry" seras sat up as the smell of blood filled the room and seeped into her lungs making her mouth water. He gave her a mug and seras felt her hands become warm

"You drink this heated?"

"Have you not tried it hot? It's lovely" he said reassuring her, she sipped it and smiled

"Wow this is great!" she gulped down the hot crimson liquid and felt her body become stronger .Red pulled back his sleeve and looked down at his watch, seras took the opportunity to get a better look at him, she noticed his eyes were bright yellow unlike her deep red, all of his clothing was completely back except for a long red tie which was hung loosely around his neck, his hair was spiky and had all the colours and shades of a blazing fire. _"He seems ok, but no were near as good looking as master..." _she felt her heart ache at the thought of her master, and Red noticed the change of expression on her face

"Is something wrong Lottie?" But before she could answer the door burst open and seras found she was looking up at the women she had fought last night

"Oh so your awake then?" her words were cold

"Uh y...Yes nice to meet you my name is..."

"I don't give a toss to what your name is" seras bowed her head embarrassed by her actions the previous night, Navia snapped her eyes away from the young vampire and looked at her friend

"Hi Red how was your sleep?"

"Fine, fine Navia don't be rude to our new little helper, she is going to be staying for quite some time so I want you to make her feel welcome" Navia frowned

"I don't see why you brought her back here, she is just gonna get in our way!" Red gave his human companion a fierce look

"Navia that's enough" this hushed her and he turned to speak to seras

"Lottie, I will see you later but for now I want you to stay here with Navia" seras gulped

"O...ok"

"Navia, make her feel at home" the women opened her mouth to protest but kept her mouth closed, both watched as Red left them alone in the room.

**Ok I know that was a very short chappie but I need the next bit in one chappie for it to make sense O_o (sorry guys T_T) **

**Also I am not going to be able to update for a while cuz I am moving house that includes my other story as well(blood from v rose) But if I am lucky I may be able to update that story just before I go so fingers crossed **

**Thanks for being so patient I just need to you to hold on a little longer (bows for forgiveness)**

**Plz! Review**** I have had a crappy week I need something positive T_T **

**Thanks again XD **


	5. Police girl

**Hope you enjoy this chappie! **

**Rated T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing...sigh **

Half awake, half alive 

"So then, you're name is Lottie?" seras swallowed before answering

"Y...yes and you're navia , that's a lovely name by the way" she said trying to make amends , the arch women rolled her eyes and looked at the broken coffin and her face became flushed

"Red spent ages making that!"

"I...I am sorry it's just..."

"Save it" Navia snapped as she slumped against the wall, she pulled out a cigar from her dress pocket and held it in between her teeth.

"Light?"

"No sorry" the women huffed and rummaged in her pocket until she pulled out a single match which had been snapped, in one swift moment she scraped it across the wall and lit her cigar. She in haled deeply and blew the smoke at seras, she bit her lip to control her urge to cough and after the puff of smoke became thin she spoke

"I am very sorry about last night, I hope your neck is not too bad"

"Ha! A small scratch like that won't stop me" she boasted. Seras thought best not to reply as she saw that the woman was becoming irritated by her. She sat down on the floor crossed legged and continued to drink her brew and her mind tried to make sense of the mess she was in

"_I can't believe this is happing to me! I just wanted to get away from hellsing, not to be trapped by a vampire and his spoiled human servant! Dam it, now I am starting to regret leaving but ...If I stayed it would have been just as bad...master" _

_Meanwhile not far from the bunker _

"I am coming to get you, police girl" the ancient vampire spoke, his words were like thunder in the distance. Alucard had been travelling by mist until he had reached the forest that seras had passed through, her scent was now stronger making it all too easy for her master to hunt her. He continued to walk enjoying the bold moonlight reflected in his red and orange glasses, His footstep echoed throughout the eerie woods. He stopped after he sensed the presences of another vampire, but this one was not his servants.

"It's rude to sneak up on someone like that" he spoke with a wide grin on his face, Red pulled back his hood revealing his fiery hair

"Why hello there, my apologies for being so rude but I am not used to seeing my own kind" Alucard turned to face the stranger

"You're lucky I did not shoot you, what is your name young one" Red gave him a puzzled look

"...who are you?" He grinned again and bowed slightly

"My name is Alucard, It is a pleasure to meet you...Red" he gave him a look of shock

"You're...drac..."

"May I ask what you are doing here or do I have to read your mind" He frowned at his elder but answered to avoid a fight

"I live here, but what are you doing here?" Before Alucard graced him an answer he read his mind, his eye flared when he saw that the young vampire before him was keeping seras captive, before Red could encounter his attack Alucard grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against a tree

"What do you think you are doing!" he yelled struggling to escape from his grip

"Taking a lone draculina as a prisoner, that's just low even for our kind" he pulled out his beloved Jackal and aimed it in between Red's yellow eyes, Red hissed at Alucard and stabbed him with his silver sword but alucard's grip remained

"Humm, perhaps I can have a little fun with you before I blow you to dust" he mocked but Red smiled

"Bring it"

_Back at the bunker _

Navia froze causing her cigar to slip from her lips, seras watched it fall to the ground

"Hey, is something wrong?" The women had a look of fear in her emerald eyes

"Red, he's in trouble" seras stood

"What do you mean, how do you know?"

"You stay here I have to go and help him, but if I came back and you're gone I will hunt you down and fucking kill you" she growled , seras felt a spark of anger flicker inside her she hated it when someone was clearly trying to pick a fight and she could do nothing about it. She watched Navia leave and slumped back down to the ground, her chin rested in her hands

"I can't just stay here, now is a perfectly good time to escape besides I have done nothing wrong, well accepted the part where I bit her but she asked for it" the draculina was lost in thought and battled in her mind weather she should leave or not. After a few moments of deep think she decided to make a run for it, but first she would help the new vampire she had meet

_Back in the forest _

"Hey get your hands off him!" Navia yelled at the no life king and she fired three silver arrows, he dodged them effortless and it made the women feel powerless, but she kept firing and Alucard was enjoying it

"Ha ha, yes keep them coming human I am enjoying this!" he spoke, his trademark grin revelled his long , sharp fangs that glisten in the moon light , Red wiped the blood away from his mouth with his long, pointed tongue He had loosed a lot of blood from fighting the powerful vampire and he knew he would not win

"Navia get out of here! I'll be fine" Navia gave him a look of protest

"No! I am not leaving you" she called back while trying to dodge alucard's bullets one skimmed past her leg and tore the top layers of skin, she cried out

"Ah! Dam it" she clutched her leg, Alucard came towards her, shadows formed from his hair

"If I were you I would close your eyes" he growled wickedly and aimed his gun to shoot when somthing stabbed him in the back, he growled and turned

"Police girl"

**Ohh cliff hanger teehee I am sooo evil XD Hope you like it (I am going to continue to do hints) **

**HINT: what will happen to Navia and red? Will Alucard have to fight seras? Find out next chappie coming soon! **

**If you like my story and what me to update REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	6. The truth and more lies

**A lot of tension in this chappie Guyz O_o enjoys! **

**Rated T **

**(Yes we know I don't own hellsing ¬¬) **

Half awake, half alive 

"Police girl" Alucard spoke to seras who was staring daggers at her master, she soon regretted stabbing him as he now had her by the throat

"How dare you strike at your master!" he roared, the young fledgling just looked into his eyes and she felt his angry gaze stab her brain

"Lottie, get away from him!" Red yelled who was being supported by Navia, the red cover vampire looked at Red then back at seras

"Lottie?" seras sent him a metal message

"_I made up a fake name" _he grinned wickedly and released his hold so that she slumped to the floor, her eyes bent to the ground too embarrassed to look up at her master

"II think we should take our leave, Lottie" he mocked her secretly, seras frowned

"I am not going anywhere with you" He turned, attempting to keep calm

"You what?" seras stood her feet firm on the muddy ground

"I am not going with you" she looked at the two bewildered hunters, she felt her heart pound as she spoke

"I...cant I have to stay with them" she pointed to Red and his human companion

"Yea...that's right" Red answered who pretended he knew what was going on. Alucard had lost his temper, he fired his gun repetitively at the two while tangles of shadows wrapped around seras

"Master, stop this!" she called terrified that he would kill the two. She tried to move but found that she was completely trapped

"Navia get out of here!"

"No, I already told you I am not leaving you!" They did their best to dodge the bullets, but the no life king was too quick and seras could hear his thoughts, she froze

"Master please don't! Shit just stop!" she screamed, only then after hearing her cries he stopped and his gun was still smoking from the blessed bullets, the only sound was blood dripping

Plit, plit, plit

"Navia!" Red held his human in his arms, her blue dress cover in her blood and her eyes were becoming foggy

"S...sorry Red" she spluttered, seras felt her eyes sting with guilty tears

"Master... what did you do!" The vampire said nothing, his shadows still held seras captive

"You fucking basted!" The fiery haired vampire hissed, he pressed down on her wounds so that her blood started to clot

"My orders were to bring you back and eliminate anything that got in my way" Alucard said coldly

"Master she was just a human!"

"Silence!" he boomed at his fledgling, he growled as he stepped towards her she struggled in the demonic chains

"You've been...very naughty" he grinned and seras knew what he was about to do

"Red I am so sorry!" she called before she was engulfed by the bats that formed from Alucard, her eyes never left his bright yellow even when the darkness blinded her she kept the picture in her mind .

_Back at hellsing (seras room) _

Seras looked around her familiar surroundings and groaned, she was back in her room at hellsing and she was not alone. Integra was sat in a chair sipping a cup of tea with Walter beside her, seras almost fell from the surprising look of calmness of her face

"Ah, police girl you have returned" the iron maiden spoke putting her cup on the table, she stood and turned to her servant

"Report" He grinned at his master

"Police girl had been taken prisoner by a two persons, one was vampire the other was human, I had to eliminate one to retrieve her" seras grew angry and the rules of silence and obey no longer mattered

"No you didn't, she was just a human you did not have to kill her!"

"That's enough seras" Integra spoke, her words cut through seras rage and kept her silent, but she kept her fist clenched

"If I were you I would start making amends for your foolish acts, however as a women I can sympathise now go to sleep it's almost daylight" seras bit her lip

"Yes, sir" she lowered her chin so that hair covered her eyes

"I believe you owe your master an apologue" The draculina heard them close the door and she felt her checks burn, the atmosphere was awkward and even Alucard felt it. He removed his hat and glasses then looked at the draculina

"Tsk, tsk running away like a child did nothing to help the situation police girl" she said nothing, Alucard chuckled at her silence as he drew a chair from under the table and sat down

"Master I am tried will you please leave" He raised his eye brow

"Did you not just here what our master said, you owe me an apologue" he spoke his voice deep and it made seras shudder but her anger was still enflamed

"I don't think I do" she crossed her arms over her chest, the ancient vampire chuckled again

"My, how foolish and brave you are tonight you raise your voice to our master and me, you stabbed me and you have the nerve to continue to be disobedient" she walked towards her door

"Were are you going?" he asked his voice a low growl

"I am going somewhere else to sleep, since you won't leave me in peace" she picked up her leg to take another step when she found that it was numb, she panicked and tried to speak and to her horror she discovered that her lips would not move. She heard the no life king cackle behind her and he moved in front of her

"Cat got your tongue police girl?" he mocked her, seras was now completely paralyzed she could not move an inch but she was still able to communicate through her mind

"_Master, what have you done to me!" _

"_You have been very, very bad police girl" _His gloved hand disappeared into his coat and he pulled out the note that she had left him

"You see police girl, when a fledgling claims that they are free when they are not the master must make a very interesting choice" seras eyes grew bigger

"_What choice?" _ He grinned at her

"but that would just spoil the surprise" he came dangerously close to her face and she could feel his ice cold breath on her skin, the amount of space left between her face and his made her blush

"But telling you would ruin the surprise and you being very disobedient makes me happy"

"_Why?" _ He grabbed her shoulders

"Because I get to punish you" he purred, seras felt her body become movable again but before she could escape his claws he pulled her up into a deep, deadly kiss. Her whole body started to burn with desire as he forced his tongue into her mouth, she tried to pull her head back but he grabbed a fits full oh hair and pushed her into his kiss. She cursed at him her voice muffled against his cold lips, he chuckled at her

"_Master let me go!" _she yelled at him though telepathy

"_Why, is this not what you wanted?" _ Seras mentally slapped herself and he moved his kiss to her neck, her heart was thumping so loud it echoed throughout the room, he licked the teeth marks which he had given her that day in cheddar

Seras heard a moan escape her lips as her master sank his fangs into her neck, hot virgin blood trickled down her neck and stained her clothes red. She hated and loved every moment

"M...master, please...stop" she begged but her plea went on unheard, soon she started to feel her body become weak , he was surprised when he found it hard to stop he looked at his fledgling who was still blushing and very weak . He licked the blood away from his lips and cleaned her wound

"Master..." he carried her too her four poster coffin and their eyes locked until the lid closed.

_Integra's office _

"So then, how is she?" she asked as her servant stepped through a wall

"She is sleeping" he replied, Integra raise her eye brow at him his answer was not followed by any mocker or cruel remark

"Something wrong Alucard?" He looked at his master

"Me and the police girl must spend a few nights away from Hellsing" she nodded

"Yes, under the current circumstances I understand but what exactly do you intend to do with her?" He gave her a long hard look before answering

"As you know when a fledgling proclaims to be free of their master, I must train her and test her abilities to see if she is capable on her own"

"Go on" He gave her a wild, wicked grin

"If she passes I take her as my own" the Ice queen stood and smiled

"Ah, and I take it you have not told her this yet?"

"No"

"This is the reason why you said you could never return her feelings? Are you not contradicting yourself?"

"I cannot return the pathetic human feelings that she has for me, but I can teach her the ones that I demand" his grin widened and his eyes blazed with something that Integra had never seen reflected in them

"You may take one week's leave" he bowed

"Thank you my master"

"Now go" he left but the sound of his sarcotic laughter remained

**OH wow! First kiss! XD hope you like it **

**Next chappie coming soon **

**HINT: what happened to Navia did she die...or something else O_o and will seras pass this "test" and what is gonna happen during the week...! **

**REVIEW! **


	7. love and hate on a train

**Ok I know that this chappie is just way too short but the next part will make no sense if I split it up so sorry about that T_T hope you like it anyways! **

Half awake, half alive 

The night was empty with unearthly silence and the moon was hidden beneath black storm clouds. It had just began to rain and Seras chased the streams of water with her fingers against the window, she had rarely travelled by train so she enjoyed the journey, the only thing that seemed to stop her enjoyment was the constant and deadly gaze of the vampire sitting opposite her. She tried to ignore him but it was impossible, he had not explained in detail why there were on their way to Scotland but after going through such an event that passed the night before she did not want to ask questions in case of angering him. Seras sat back in the cushioned seat and played with a strand of hair, the golden lock twirled in between her fingers

"You have nothing to be nervous about" he stated, she looked and then wished that she hadn't, his eyes captured hers, he had such beautiful eyes

"I am not, it's just...well I don't know what to expect that's all" her reply sensible

"Really, I thought that you would have guessed that it was something to do with your recent disobedience"

"Humphf I thought as much" she rolled her eyes, he gave her a slight grin

"As I was saying police girl, **disobedience**" she sat up realising that she would be punished again if she did not respect him.

"Sorry master" she muttered not wanting to be humiliated again

"That's better" The cabin that had been reserved by hellsing was rather luxurious, a mahogany table with inbuilt class holders stood in the middle of the cabin, the two red cushioned seats sat either side. A large flat screen T.V was placed halfway down the wall but Seras was not in the mood to watch anything, she stared out of the window wanting to be on the other side. As she dreamed on about freedom and how close she was from getting away her thoughts drifted back to Navia and red

"_Navia!"_

"_Sorry...red" _

She gritted her teeth, the image of Navia dying in Red's arms made her want to lash out on Alucard, he of course had been reading her mind and saw what she did

"If I were you I would put that out of your mind"

"Master, please don't do that" she had enough of him reading her thoughts it was like he had even taken her privacy away, he ignored her plea and pulled out a blood pack from his red trench coat throwing it to her she caught it

"Drink, you will need your strength" despite the questions that bounced against the walls of her mind she obeyed and sipped the red liquid. His sarcotic smile grew as he saw his fledgling was very much enjoying her meal, he studied her face her pale skin was smooth as marble and her eyes started to glow as she drank the chilled blood, he was pleased with her for drinking without fuss and how much he wanted to reward her for it

"Come here, seras" she froze her name on his lips was like a sweet poison that she wanted more of, and her vampirc nature was pulling her towards him with an eager exasperation. She climbed over the table like a cat staking a mouse and she was soon sitting in his lap, both had devious grins on their white faces and she pulled herself up to kiss him

"_Navia!"_ a voice called in her head, she ignored it as it was a mere whisper

"_Navia!" _again it called out but this time was louder, her lips were so very close to Alucard's

"_Navia!"_ reality slapped her and she pulled away from his face, her sudden change of mind angered him and he tightened his grip

"Again you think of that pathetic boy" he growled, she said nothing and only continued to struggle in his arms. She tried a different method of escape

"S...sorry Master I don't know what came over me..." He cackled

"Please do continue to deceive me police girl it gives me more reason to punish you!" he purred into her ear, he snapped her torso round so that she was again facing him and he forced his mouth upon hers. She could not control herself it was she after all who had wanted this for a long time and kissed him back, his lips burned on hers and she could not stop the sounds of pleasure that escaped her lips, his hand ran up and down her back slightly digging into her skin, he too was enjoying the feel of her body heating against his and the pounding of her sweet virgin blood gushing through her body and his mouth became painfully dry. It had been a few moments when he yanked himself away and shoved her back into her seat, she gave him a "why did you stop look" he gave her a wicked grin and pointed under her seat were her coffin had been stored, she opened her mouth to protest but shut it from the look in his eye. He watched as she entered her coffin and listened to her thoughts

"_Basted! He demands I kiss him then chucks me back like it was all my doing, is this what he means by punishing me, using my feelings against me...only a monster would do that..." _she began to silently weep and covered her mouth so that her sobs were hopefully unheard, but he heard and his mind wondered as each tear fell from her crimson eyes

"_seras, pass the test in you don't I will never forgive you...no you __**will**__ pass it no matter how much you beg for me to stop you will , I won't let you escape me this time" _

**...ok as I said I am soooo sorry for how short it is (bows for forgiveness) I promise the next chappie will be wayyy longer and have much more happening in it **

**Once again soorryyyy!**

**Alucard: wtf! Only 1,054 words you suck! **

**Me: hey! I am sorry but I had to...**

**Alucard: and you promised that there would be lemon in this part :0 **

**Seras: you what... (Twitch, twitch) **

**Me: sorry...he made me! (Jumps out of window)**

**Seras: Walter get me my harkonnen ¬_¬ **^_^"

**REVIEW PLZ! **


	8. cruel love

**Tada! Next update for ya here I had fun writing this XP hope you like it! Please review! **

Half awake, half alive 

Light, a small crack of light disturbed her peaceful slumber she squinted her eyes so that they could focus on the disturber

"Wake up" her master ordered, she groaned but pulled herself out of her coffin.

"We are almost there" she stretched her tried limbs and yawned deeply. She took a moment to remember the past events and her eyes went straight to the count, his hair had become long and he had changed into a black suite with a red tie

"Umm master why the change?"

"We are newlyweds spending our honey moon in Scotland, this is our alias"

"WAH!" Seras felt sure that her mouth would drop to hell, the thought of being her masters wife even though it was only pretend seemed quite impossible to act out, he frowned at her reaction

"It's only until we have completed your training police girl there is no need to act childish"

"B...but why you're wife Why not your sister or niece!" he chuckled making her feel even more uneasy

"Because playing husband and wife will be so much more entraining, don't you agree police girl" she was gobsmacked by his words, this was not the Alucard who had cruelly rejected her feelings a few nights ago

"I..." she stopped she knew there was no point in arguing as he would win just as he always did, she slumped back into the leather seats

"As I was saying, our master has given me a week in which to train you and we will be staying at a holiday castle for the time being" she sat up

"Training?" his grin widened

"when you foolishly ran away that night you did not only disobey your masters but you declared your independence from me, when a fledgling does this the master must train them and test whether they are capable on their own" each words was like a blade of silver and each stabbed her in her heart, the thought of Alucard not being her master anymore frightened her

"B...but master"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, this was of your own doing" she opened her mouth to reply when the train screeched to a stop, she peered through the glass window they had arrived and stepped out onto the platform where a man stood a cigar lit in between his lips, Alucard looked at him and asked if he would take them to the holiday castle the man grunted and gestured for them to follow

The night air was fresh and crisp it revived the draculina form her murky sleep, they had finally reached their destination the holiday castle was truly beautiful, it was built next to a lake and stood tall reaching out towards the winter moon, the man gave a thankful noise when Alucard handed him his pay and then speeded off into the distance. On the inside it smelled like mouth balls and ancient wine, the floor was covered in a fuzzy brown carpet with one or two unrecognisable stains and the walls were almost ironically painted red with brass candelabras still lit with the night's flames. She noticed the decor was something out of a gothic novel complete with knights amour and black oak furnishings , she then noticed a reception table also black with a golden bell sitting neatly on the right hand side next to a sign saying, welcome to castle Carvoirc . Looking around she found that no one was there, glancing at her wrist watch she realised the hour was late and any human ought to have been asleep by now

"I guess everyone is asleep" she shrugged but that did not stop her master from ringing the bell and in time appeared an elderly woman with crescent moon glasses and a solid Scottish accent

"Sorry me dears, must av'e dozed off" she smiled sweetly at seras and gave Alucard a look of uncertainty

"Sorry for coming at such a late time but the train was running late" seras thought to make a simple excuse as the women appeared to be slightly senile

"Don't worry love, now av'e ye made a booking?"

"Yes, Mr and Mrs Ellicott" he added the women opened a dust covered book and scanned its contents

"Ah yes, just follow me...but ye don't av'e any bags?"

"Someone is sending them along" he replied

"ok then this way" the women led the two up an creaking stair case which it had not seen a duster in at least ten years, after being led through many stair ways and almost endless corridors she stopped in front of a door and unlocked it

"Ers ya key, if there is anything ye need don't hesitate to ask, have a pleasant sleep" both thanked the elder women and entered their chambers. The room was large in width and height, the furniture was light brown and at the end of the room was a tall window with a ledge to sit on, she felt her heart pound when she saw that there was only one bed and evidently was a double

"What happened to our coffins?"

"We could not walk into an inn with coffins police girl, it would have looked very suspicious" she blushed from the thought have having to share a bed with the man who had only rejected her feelings a few days ago

"Don't worry I will sleep in that chair" he pointed to a chair sat in the far corner of the room it was similar to his own throne back at hellsing, she sighed thankfully

"well...I am going to have a bath my back is sticky from sleeping in that coffin all day" she almost sprinted out of the room wanting very much to leave his deadly gaze, shutting the door behind her she turned on the shower , making sure that the door was locked she undressed

"_Ptff, like a locked door would stop him" _she mused as she stepped into the shower, the hot water rushed down her cool, creamy skin and soothed her aching back ,she could not help but thinking about the pair she had meet and left dying all alone in that dark place

_Meanwhile _

"Oh god navia please wake up" Red cried helplessly against his beloved Navia, he had carried her broken body to their home and he had not moved from her side since the attack from Alucard

"You were always so dam reckless if you had just stayed were I had told you to!" he buried his head in her hair, there was no pulse , no heart beat she was dead and soon sorrow turned to hate and like always hate turned to revenge. Gently placing his dead companion on her bed he stood his eyes blazed with furry and heart filled with a vengeance

"that fucking basted, is going pay" he removed his silver cross from his neck and curved navia's cold fingers around it, he kissed her fore head and ran if he had stayed longer he would have seen that the cross was burning her flesh

_Back at the Castle _

The steam lifted off her body as if she had been lit on fire, when she realised that she had no change of clothes she cursed silently now she had to venture out only covered by a small towel. Opening the door she peered around to find the rarest of sights, the beast was sleeping in the chair he had chosen and his expression was almost peaceful to her he looked beautiful and could not stop herself from being drawn to such a picture. She stopped in front of him her undead eyes studied every line and every shadow of his face, her hand led itself to his closed eyes and gently pulled a strand of silky black away

"Master..." pain stabbed her heart, love was cruel to her; cruel and yet she was glad to feel it, her hand withdrew and so did she

"What are you doing, police girl" her legs went numb and refused to move, she had been caught red handed

"I...I was just...nothing master sorry I woke you" she shivered feeling his cold breath on her neck, he stood behind her there skin only separated by his clothing and her checks turned red

"Don't lie to me" he breathed his arms went around her waist pulling her into his chest

"Let me go" she muttered forcing her eyes to stay dry

"Why should I" his chin rested on her shoulder, she moved away but his iron grip would not grant her freedom

"Please let me go, I want to go to sleep" she felt him grin

"But the night is so young police girl" she shook her head, his mouth went to her neck

"Stop" he licked her skin

"Stop it" he kissed her neck again and again

"Please..." too late she span round and as natural as the dawn kissed him, he instantly returned the kiss his lips like a hissing fire his strong arms lifted her from the floor , he turned and slammed her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and the kissing became more heated and passionate. Her eyes glowed with unearthly light as did his and her vampirc nature started to take over. He kissed her neck causing her to moan and he chuckled with sick pleasure, but some were in the magic a voice called to her it and it screamed for her to fight her heart and push away from him _"no, for once let me be weak" _

"_This is not real remember who he is and who you are" _

"_But it feels real, it must be..." _

"_NO he is just playing you like always, your nothing but his toy" _

"_A toy...but I love him, it's not fair"_

"_He is not meant to love, he is a monster he only knows death and hate" _

"_I want to love him..."_

"_Let go seras, it's not real...it never is" _ her eyes opened , he had laid her down onto the bed without her even knowing it, he was on top with his usual grin of insanity

"So you're my toy are you?" she gritted her teeth

"Stop listening to my thoughts" she growled but to her anger he laughed then removed himself from her and made his way back to the chair

"Goodnight police girl we begin your training tomorrow" as she watched him leave a strange stinging sensation in her chest that bothered her , her hand went to her chest to cover the stop when she saw that the towel had been removed she was outraged

"MASTER YOU PERVERT!"

**Teehee way to end a chappie right; D hope you like it dory if it was not my best T_T been very busy so sorry for the late update **

**HINT: what is red up to, is navia really dead and hang on if they're in Scotland...don't that mean...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. first lesson

**After days of hitting my laptop here we are! The next chappie! ^_^" finally! Sorry for the wait hope you enjoy please REVIEW! **

Half awake, half alive 

"_will anything every make sense?"_ the troubled draculina thought as she stared through the windows of her bedroom, when she woke up her master was not there and knowing his usual routine he would jump out at her any minute. After dragging herself out of her bed she changed into a loose jumper and tracksuit bottoms assuming that she would soon begin her training sessions, she had now been waiting for half an hour and still saw no sign of Alucard. She sighed and pulled herself away from the window and sat down on the edge of her bed, her chin rested in her hand. She waited and waited and waited.

"What's taking him so..."

"Good evening, police girl" she looked up and there he was standing in full glory before her crimson eyes. She stood her face a little red from remembering what had happened last night,

"What took you so long?" she asked

"Why did you miss me?" he teased, seras felt her checks glow

"No, it's just I was getting bored," she said crossing her arms over her chest. He grinned at her then removed his glasses and hat, and then to her surprise he walked over to the chair he had slept in and sat down. Confused she opened her mouth to speak,

"Master what are you doing?"

"Your first lesson police girl, teleporting," she rubbed the back of her neck,

"But isn't that a little too hard for a first lesson?" he chuckled

"Who is the master here police girl?" she cringed

"Y...you," he smirked

"Then I shall say what we will start with,"

"Yes master,"

"Now then, close your eyes and focus your mind on where you want to be, for now imagine standing in front of me," seras obeyed and closed her eyes, she pictured herself standing in front of him. She then opened her eyes to find that she had not moved an inch,

"Umm master..."

"Try again, but this time focus," she closed her eyes again and the same picture appeared but this time she felt her body become light as if it had turned into air, after the feeling had faded she opened her eyes and to her delight was standing right before Alucard. She grinned rather happy with her success,

"I did it !"

"Now, try doing the same again but this time I want you to teleport through me," seras felt her heart sink, she knew already that something would go wrong,

"But that's too hard,"

"Do as I say," he ordered and to keep him from getting angry she closed her eyes and pictured her body turning into a ghost like faze then walking through Alucard. She was relieved to feel her body become like air again but when she started to feel her master's body she lost focus and somehow ended up in his lap. Shocked by her current position she fell off his knee and onto the floor in a red faced heap. He laughed at her as she scrambled off the floor, and did her best to make it look like she was not embarrassed.

"How you amuse me police girl, Try again but this time don't lose your focus when you feel my body," his face showed that he was clearly enjoying her failed attempts, _"I'll show you!" _she thought and closed her eyes tightly and tried again. Her body obeyed her wish of staying clam when she felt her master's body, then she felt the chair _"yes! I am almost there," _and when she felt her body return solid she opened her eyes and had done it, she was on the other side of his chair.

"that wasn't so bad," she said, his eyes followed her as she walked around the room and kept on teleporting to random areas, her face lit up with self satisfaction at each time she reappeared how childish she was and how he liked it.

"Wow this is so weird I feel like I can do this all night!" she claimed before vanishing then reappearing again with a bigger smiles each time. After a few moments of watching her dance around like a happy sprit, he told her to stop and open the mini bar at the end of the room. She returned with two blood packs and handed one to him,

"At least you have accepted your need for blood," he commented as she sipped the crimson liquid. She nodded,

"Yes, I think there is no point in trying to avoid it. It just keeps coming back," he smiled he was pleased with her for realising the importance of her needs and he ruffled her hair, it was a farther like gestured and she could not conceal the fact that she was happy to feel it. When she had finished she had a sudden urge to learn something else, perhaps it was the blood or a need to make her master even more pleased with her.

"What else are you going to teach me tonight?" he grinned at her enthusiasm; he crunched up the empty blood pack then pulled her to her feet and guided her to the window. He opened it and turned with a wild look in his eyes,

"I want you to transform your body into mist," her confidence went down the drain.

"Ok now that's defiantly going too far," he chuckled

"Or would you rather I teach you how to mend shredded clothing?" she waved her hands,

"Oh no the mist thingy is fine!" He stood behind her; he took her hands and placed them upon his which rested on her hips.

"Feel your body, every corner and every curve," as he spoke his hands moved from the bottom of her torso to the top of her thighs, and then he guided their hands to her upper torso gliding along the fabric of her clothes.

"Now your body is becoming softer and softer," it was like magic, it was as if her body was reacting to his magic words. His hands continued to slide up and down her body until she felt as if she was diapering the feeling of his hands touching her started to fade.

"Now you're floating, off into the night," It felt more like she was flying, her whole body had turned into a light mist that swilled like tides of smoke. Though her eyes were still there, she could see where she was going, the balcony windows had been opened and she stretched her foggy wings into the sky.

"This is amazing," she breathed, the mist fell from the window and travelled only a short distance when a deep, warm voice called her,

"Police girl," the voice distracted her from her new found ability and she found her body returned to normal. She looked around to see where she had ended up and saw that she had not gone far from the castle, it was still visible over the tree tops.

"That was a very good first try," she looked over her shoulder,

"That was amazing! I felt like I was flying!" she grinned angelically, he came closer and gently took her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes,

"Well done my dear," her stomach fluttered he had never called or referred to her as his dear, this sudden change from police girl was very out of his character. He came closer to her as if to kiss her, her eyes widened,

"Aye so you av'e come to my ome land, ye monsters," both turned seras with a look of shock and worry and Alucard with a expression of delight,

"Anderson..."

**Tada! Well I'm exhausted -_- zzzz hoped you liked it sorry for the lack of talent in this chappie and yet again way too short T_T **

**HINTS: OMG Anderson showed up! And at the worst possible moment as well GRRR :{ so me thinks that mega fight will happen oh yes ;) and what is alucard's next lesson for seras! Find out next chappie coming soon! **

**...yeah you know I want a review XD plz! REVEIW! **


End file.
